1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a rotating metal shell and mounted on a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector used in an electronic device usually has a shielding member to protect the electrical connector for EMI. As disclosed in TW Pat. No. 326255, an electrical connector includes a longitudinal insulating housing, a plurality of contacts retained in said insulating housing to be mounted on a PCB and a longitudinal shielding member covering on said insulating housing. The shielding member includes a bottom shell and a top shell rotatable engaging with said bottom shell between an open position and a closed position. Said top shell has a first engaging portion engaging with said bottom shell and a second engaging portion engaging with insulating housing after the top shell rotates to the closed position. Said insulating housing is assembled into a retaining space defined by said bottom shell and said top shell therebetween. And then the top shell rotates to the closed position to securely engage with the insulating housing by the second engaging portion. However, said top shell and said bottom shell has a complicated structure and should engages with each other before the insulating housing is assembled into the retaining space, which reduce the efficiency of the assembly procedure.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.